Una Kagome ¿ebria?
by GoticaZfansanime
Summary: ¿Que pasaría con una Kagome pervertida, con ganas de querer violar a Inuyasha?. One short.


Hoa chicas pues este será un one-short cargado de perversión y humor directo para mis amigas espero que le guste. El signo * son mis notas de la autora

**Una Kagome ¿Ebria?**

Cansancio. Esa palabra era justa para describir el estado en el que se encontraba la joven miko, ¡es que no podíamos para siquiera un segundo!, llevaban caminando toda la maldita tarde. Por culpa de quien, pues de un obstinado hanyou que no hacía más que quejarse, ¡le importaba una mierda si no encontraban los fragmento!, sus piernas gritaban un descanso, y el resto de su cuerpo también. Eso no era lo peor el exceso de sudor y humedad hacían que sus ropas se le ciñeran totalmente al cuerpo. ¡CARAJO! Si no paraban ahora sí que estamparía ha Inuyasha contra el suelo hasta que tuviera amnesia. Y era justo lo que iba a hacer de no ser por….

-Inuyasha no tiene caso los rumores de que en esta región hay un fragmento, son totalmente falsas, de otro modo ya lo hubiéramos encontrado – dijo el monje sabiamente – lo mejor que podemos hacer es descansar

_¡Bendito fuera ese pervertido monje!_

Todo el grupo soltó un suspiro, todos estaban ya cansados de caminar. Inuyasha solo se digno a gruñir, era extraño que contradijera o se quejara, pero bueno eso era lo que menos importaba ahora. Lo importante era descansar.

La noche cayo antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, Miroku había conseguido alojamiento en una de las casas más ricas de la región, no fueron necesarias las mentiras, ya que, efectivamente la casa estaba habitada por espíritus malignos. Así que, sin el menor de los remordimientos el grupo comió y se disponía a descansar hasta que…

-Padre regrese – un joven muy apuesto, estaba a la entrada de la gran casa – logra conseguir el licor – su voz tenía un tinte orgulloso y victorioso. No tardo muchos minutos, el jefe de la gran casa salió a recibir al que (posiblemente) era su hijo.

-Sabía que lo conseguirías, hijo mío –Dijo el padre del joven y señor de la gran casa, con sus ojos llorosos abrazo muy fuerte (por la expresión del joven demasiado), y lo invito a pasar. Nuestro grupo de héroes solo admiraban la escena, como simples espectdores, ¿Qué más podían hacer?

En tiempo record los sirvientes organizaron una gran celebración, en la que nuestros héroes, llevados por la obligación o la educación, participaron.

- ¡Atención! – Con una voz grutual el señor de la gran casa ordeno un silencio, y como era de esperarse este se suscitó – como ya sabemos mi hijo Keita, partió hace unas cuantas semanas a buscar el licor de la gloria, como buenos servidores, les dejaremos levarse un poco a nuestro huéspedes.

-Agradecemos vuestra amabilidad –Dijo le monje con seriedad. Pues, aunque no quisieran ese licor se verían obligados a aceptar. Keita no se inmuto, ni protesto, no porque fuera muy obediente a su padre, sino porque la belleza de cierta exterminadora lo había cautivado *.

A la mañana siguiente, nuestro grupo partió en busca de los fragmento nuevamente, fueron despedidos por casi todos los habitante de la casa. Digo _casi _porque no se encontraba el hijo del gran señor de ese recinto.

_¿Qué le había pasado?_

Muy simple, aunque todos pensaran que Miroku no se había dado cuenta de las miradas lujuriosas hacia su prometida, él estaba cual depredador al asecho de una oportunidad para destripar a su presa y la encontró. Ya terminada la celebración todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Keita había esperado hasta aquel momento con paso firme, se dirigió hacia la habitación donde _supuestamente_ dormía la exterminadora.

Lo que no espero es que al abrir la puerta encontrara a un monje, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada que asustaría al propio Satanás. El monje agarro la mano del joven lo empujo dentro y cerró la puerta. _¿Qué había pasado allí dentro?_ Lo dejare a la imaginación, solo les diré que un Keita con unas heridas, moretones y hematomas, además que con un cara de haber visto a la mismísima Muerte. Salió de aquella habitación gritando que ya no le gustaban las mujeres.

Volviendo con nuestro grupo, se habían llevado, como lo había prometido aquel señor, el licor de la gloria. Aunque de seguro terminaría regado por algún lugar o extraviado ya que a nadie en aquel grupo le gustaba beber licor más de lo necesario _¿o sí?_

Seguían caminado, y el cansancio empezaba a aparecer, aunque en cierta pelinegra el cansancio era lo de menos, ya que la sed que llevaba, si no era saciada con rapidez terminaría tomándose su propia sangre. En el siguiente descanso, aunque Inuyasha se hubiera opuesto, todos se habían sentado en la sombra de un árbol. Kagome no toleraba más la sed, abrió su mochila, pero lo único bebible en ella era aquel licor y una nota junto a él. _¿Un poco no hacía daño verdad? _Ella después de todo ya tenía 18 años, si lo quería podía beber. Utilizando una escusa muy pobre se alejó del grupo, lo menos que quería era que cierto hanyou le recriminara y fastidiara por tomar. Se sirvió una copa de aquel licor, y luego se dedico a bañarse con un perfume. Después de todo, Inuyasha tenía un buen olfato. Terminado de realizar aquello (y con suficiente perfume para eliminar la capa de ozono) fue hacia el grupo. Inuyasha no le tomo mucha importancia ya que Kagome olía más dulce ahora. Acamparon al anochecer, una noche tranquila y calurosa, se sentaron alrededor de una fogata. De repente, el sonido de unas hojas al ser pisadas se había suscitado,_ ¿Quién se había levantado?_ Pues nadie más que Kagome. Quien con paso torpe se acercó hacia un confundido Inuyasha.

-Kagome-sama se encuentra bien – La chica no se inmuto en aquella preguntada hecha por un confundido (al igual que todo el grupo) monje.

Nadie se movió.

- Inuya…ya...sha –La chica tambaleante, que se encontraba al frente de un hanyou. Rompió el silencio.

- ¿Que…que…te pasa Kagome?- dijo el medio demonio titubeante.

-Te amo

Era de esperarse la reacción, un monje con los ojos muy abiertos, una exterminadora al borde del colapso, un Shippo muy sonrojado. La cara de Inuyasha era una combinación de ellos tres ,pareciera que repentinamente había vista a medusa y se había convertido en estatua. En términos de Megaupload el pobre estaba _buffering. _Kagome seguía allí parada no se sabía porque. De pronto se tumbó contra el hanyou y comenzó a frotarse contra su cuerpo.

-Daisuki Inuyasha-kun – Repetía una y otra vez la joven miko, mientras seguía frotando , potencialmente sus pechos, contra la cara del hanyou. Y lo beso. Duro unos 7 segundos. Consecuencias: la desaparición de la cara de Inuyasha, ya que no se podía saber si era su cara o parte de su ahori. Allí es cuando se dieron cuenta.

-Kagome-sama…¿está usted ebria? –dijo el monje cayendo en cuenta de los síntomas: _Paso tambaleante, titubeo al hablar, sonrojación y actos que jamás una Kagome sobria podía cometer._ Sip efectivamente Kagome estaba ebria.

-Ysho…no..estou..e..bir..e..rib..ebria –Dijo claramente con dificultad Kagome.

_Un minuto. ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha?_

Cualquiera se hubiera esperado que este corriera lo más lejos posible de Kagome. Pero no, él estaba rebuscando la mochila de la miko.

-¡Mierda! – Dijo el hanyou con una voz frustrada. En sus manos yacía un papel. ¿Qué podía decir? Nada más y nada menos que lo siguiente.

_Espero que disfrutéis el licor de la gloria, eso sí, solo lo pueden tomar personas que toleren el alcohol, este se caracteriza por tener un efecto muy fuerte, que en el principiante, podrían durar hasta tres días la borrachera._

MIERDA, ¡¿QUE HARIA EL CON UNA KAGOME EBRIA?! ¡¿Y POR TRES DIAS?!

**FIN **

Como era de esperarse al segundo día Kagome violo a Inuyasha. El pobre quedo con un trauma y prometió casarse con Kagome, pues nadie creía que la inocente miko lo hubiese violado.

**Ahora si FIN.**

**Espero que les haya gustado a mi me encanto**

***: Pues inicialmente iba a poner que Keita se sintió ataido por Kagome, pero luego pensé en como seria Miroku celoso, asi que para ponerle sabor le agregue aquello. Bueno bye.**


End file.
